


Sana likes pretty things(it comes across as love)

by gyuljin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda fluff, Light Angst, PrettyThingsAu, Sorry Baby Tzu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuljin/pseuds/gyuljin
Summary: Sana likes pretty things. From aesthetic colors to eye pleasing girls.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sana likes pretty things(it comes across as love)

**Author's Note:**

> I go main with 2na/MiSana but this idea just screamed SaTzu. Please recommend me some good 2na and Satzu fics. #PrettyThingsAu

Sana likes pretty things. From aesthetic colors to eye pleasing girls.

As a child she would collect vibrant toys and pretty designed bags. She loved cute, squishy stuffed pillows. She liked travelling with her mom and dad to see bright colorful lights and breath taking views. Little Sana got every pretty thing she wanted with those puppy eyes of hers.

Sana grew up to like pretty girls too(and pretty girls like her too). She feels like a magnet, drawn to them and she just cant stop wanting them.

Tzuyu is pretty, Sana sees that and Sana’s eyes turn dark in desire whenever she’s in sight. Tzuyu is the girl she sees in the school field, always enjoying the heat of the sun. Sana also sees her in dance club and the girl’s own locker. The way she dances, the way she smiles. Sana could melt. Tzuyu is insanely pretty and Sana is going insane.

The girl’s prettiness was not only limited to her appearance. The way the girl smiles at everyone and the way she’s respectful all the time. The way she’s that popular girl. The way she’s rich and smart. Tzuyu was a perfect ideal type so Sana claimed that and made Tzuyu her ideal girl.

——  
Tzuyu was just putting books in her locker and a hand was seen on the side. Following the hand, she sees Sana smiling. Melt. Everybody would melt for Sana’s smile and Tzuyu almost melted. Not because of how gorgeous Sana is(no, Tzuyu is a controlled panic gay) but because of how Sana is staring at her with her tongue out, on the side of her mouth.

“pretty” Sana says with a bright smile and Tzuyu just stares at her “lunch?”

To Sana’s surprise, Tzuyu bows and kindly declines her offer “I eat lunch with my friends. Sorry sunbae”

Sana watched the girl leave with a smirk. Ok, fun.

——  
“lunch?”

Sana tries again the next day.

And Tzuyu bows again “Im sorry sunbae but Id be glad to take you out on a cafe after class”

And there goes Tzuyu leaving an amused Sana. Interesting?

——  
Sana waits for Tzuyu outside her class.

“oh there you are, pretty thing”

Tzuyu bows “hello sunbae. Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“anything for a pretty hoobae”

Tzuyu’s face stay calm and unbothered. Damn thats hot.

——  
“Ok so whats yours uh?” Sana says with a frown

“You dont know my name, sunbae?”

“I dont. I mean, do you know mine?”

“Ofcourse Sana sunbae. Everybody knows you. My name is Tzuyu. Im sorry for not letting you know earlier.”

“No no no Im sorry. Its just that Im not good with names.” Sana chuckles nervously.

Tzuyu’s scent is really sweet. Like the mix of candy and pretty pink flower. She’s prim and proper. Sits up straight, eats prettily, sits prettily, she laughs prettily too. Everything about her is too pretty. And Sana’s going crazy over it.

The day ends with Sana walking Tzuyu home and another date set.

——  
Sana starts to talk to Tzuyu more.

“youre late!” Sana pouts at Tzuyu. Theyre in front of Tzuyu’s classroom as Tzuyu just got out. “you said you’d meet me at the courtyard at 3!” Sana whines dramatically, stomping her foot with her arms crossed.

“Sunbae.. its 3:04”

Sana pretentiously gasps at her “4 minutes late tsk tsk. Chou Tzuyu youre gonna have to make it up to me big time!”

Its a childish act but Tzuyu smiles at her, she even laughs. And she does make it up to her.

They talk to each other almost everyday, all day. Through texts, through calls, staying behind in school to walk her home, watch her dance practices, Sana even got Tzuyu to have lunch with her, denying her friends. Sana thinks that Tzuyu might be different from the other pretty girls she liked.

“See you tomorrow! I love you!” Tzuyu blushes at how Sana says it so easily but she kind of shivers as well(in fear? in admiration?)

——  
“You treat Tzuyu like you treat your other girls and you’ll be looking up at me from your grave” Jihyo threatens Sana with a smile and Sana gulps.

“Geez Hyo. Dont smile at me like that. Its scaring me.”

“As it should” Jihyo sits beside her and steals the popsicle she was eating, staring at a distance “You know, Tzuyu is our baby. The little Taiwan kid we adopted. And Im just not ready to see her heart get broken. She’s a baby”

She smiles at her “She’s my baby too, Hyo. I dont want her heart to be broken in any way too.”

“Look, Sana” Jihyo wiggles her popsicle around “Youre my best friend but I dont trust you. But its already too late to keep you away from the kid. She has already grown too attached to you. Keeping you away would be the cause of her broken heart so the only thing I could do is make sure you take care of her.”

“I love her, Ji.”

Jihyo smiles at her “You say that to every girl you mess up bro”

“Its different this time. Believe me. I really want to protect her.”

“Well, youve already had something with her since wow last 2 months. Thats a record, Minatozaki. I should really believe you now.” Sana chuckles at her.

“Anyways, if you break her heart theres a lot of us youre gonna have to deal with”

“Wouldnt even dream about it”

——  
Sana really thinks Tzuyu is the one.

She just cant go by a day without thinking about her. And the latter only adds fuel to it by doing the same.

Tzuyu’s pace is slow, steady and consistent. Sana cant get enough. There are times Tzuyu loves too much because she needs the same amount of it and Sana has too many love to spare.

“Youre ignoring me Sunbae.”

Sana pouts and looks the other way.

“Did I do something wrong? Im really sorry Sunbae.”

“I dont know. Ask your Mark oppa. God, you even call him oppa and Im just sunbae huh? Anyways, bye Chou. Im going home.”

Sana stomps away and Tzuyu pulls her wrist “Youre not walking me home?” and Sana, ofcourse, cant resist the kid and turns back to her. “He’s my cousin, sunbae.” Sana got all flustered and embarrased. Tzuyu hugs her tightly, assuringly. “Now lets go home.”

And they start walking home, like they always do.

(“You didnt even tell me he was your cousin!”

“Im sorry, sunbae”

“Youre lucky I love you!”

“Im glad Im lucky”)

——  
Its another episode of “why doesnt my maknae love me” with Nayeon, picking food in the school cafeteria while making Sana listen cause she’s the only nice kid who would listen to Nayeon’s rants.

“I cant believe our maknae is head over heels for you. I mean, she doesnt, even say ‘I love you’ to me!” Nayeon complains as she rolls her eyes at the cafeteria workers. “Im vegan, I only eat chicken breast. No I dont want your tacos thankyou very much.”

“Unnie thats because she doesnt love yo-“

“False!” Nayeon immediately interupts the attempt. “Tzuyu has never loved in her life. Hell, let alone have a crush on someone. Geez the closeted gay she is. And to think she’d end up with an over the top confident gay like you.”

Sana chuckles “The odds are surreal, like her”

“Close your mouth. You aint funny, heart eyes”

They go to their table where their friends are there. Tzuyu’s there too so Sana ofcourse sits next to her.

“You want some boba after class?”

Tzuyu smiles at Sana’s suggestion.

“I’d like that”

“Really? Right infront of my salad?” Nayeon looks at them with disgust and the whole table laughs and each letting out similar phrases to tease the two.

“But all jokes aside. Sana, doesnt Tzuyu still call you sunbae?” Jeongyeon laughs at Sana and the latter looks at Tzuyu wide eyed.

“Thats right! Im the only one you call sunbae. Everyone’s your unnie!” Sana pouts at Tzuyu

“Thats because Tzuyu wanted to go straight to call signs and skip the unnie part.”

“Ya Chaeyoung-ah!” Tzuyu immediately reacted upon hearing Chaeyoung and the table laughs again.

“Calm down, baby.” Tzuyu turns around to a smiling, alluring Sana.

——  
They were a couple.

They werent girlfriends yet but they were waiting for the right time to claim it. They had commitment with each other and was so in love.

Sana never stopped walking Tzuyu home and that resulted to her meeting Tzuyu’s mom and Gucci. Tzuyu’s family loved Sana. Not only was she extremely attractive and nice but she was also good with people and immediately caught her mom’s heart. Sana’s family also knew about Tzuyu (Sana’s best friends are her mom and dad so ofcourse they know) and are very fond of her.

“Wow, you already met each other’s family. Nayeon and I had to wait like a year after we got together.” Momo looks Sana in the eyes “but Sana, are you really serious this time?”

“Ofcourse I am. I love her.” she answers with a shaking voice.

But Sana only likes pretty things, she doesnt love them.(Theres a missing information about Sana liking pretty things.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on twitter: @minatojesuss  
> everyone be safe and wash your hands!  
> #PrettyThingsAu


End file.
